1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camshaft adjuster for vehicles, especially motor vehicles, comprising an oscillating motor having a rotor that is fixedly connected to the camshaft and rotatable relative to a stator surrounding the rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camshaft adjusters are known that have an oscillating motor that is connected at the end of a camshaft by means of a central screw. By hydraulically loading the rotor of the oscillating motor, a rotatory movement relative to the stator results and, in this way, an adjustment of the camshaft relative to the crankshaft is achieved. The supply of hydraulic medium is realized either directly through the camshaft or by means of a rotary lead-through in the oscillating motor. It is also known to fasten the rotary lead-through behind the oscillating motor by means of the central screw on the camshaft. The camshaft adjuster has a complex configuration and requires a correspondingly complex assembly.